Ruto's Wish
by Pogiforce-14
Summary: When a monster poisons Princess Ruto and sends her tumbling into the Kokiri Forest, Link stops at nothing to help her find the antidote, not realizing the sinister force at work until it is almost too late... Final Chapter up!
1. Memories and Pains

"Ruto's Wish"  
Chapter 1, Memories and Pains Authors Notes: Hello. This is my first completed Zelda Fic, so please go easy on me. I hope you'll enjoy what I've written please read and respond accordingly, but no inherently bad responses please.  
  
It was another beautiful day in Hyrule. The sun was shining brightly and plenty of light was coming through the entrance of Zora's Domain. Young Zora children were playing happily while the adults gambled there rupees on the Diving Game. A beautiful Zora princess came down the stairs from the thrown room, and looked forlornly out across the domain.  
  
Just like the rest of her people, the princess had fins on her forearms and hips, with a rubbery blue colored skin on her body. She had webbing between her toes and between her fingers. She had a figure like a Hylian. She was considered very attractive by many of her people, but she only had eyes for one man. Her name was Ruto. His was Link. She was the Sage of water. He was the Hero of Time.  
  
After watching the children play for a while, she softly turned and followed the path towards the entrance. She reached the entrance behind the waterfall and jumped through to Zora River, her wet body reflecting the light off the curves of her form. She walked over by the Zora well by the entrance, and sat down to rest, dangling her feet over the edge as the sun slowly rose into the sky. Alone. I she thought sadly. She sighed, and looked at her reflection in the water below. She thought, observing herself in the water. The last time Link truly visited Zora's Domain was the month after he returned from Termina and told all of his friends about his adventure. Since then, he has worked as a global super hero, and went wherever the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, sensed trouble. He had been so busy; he no longer had time to visit.  
  
Princess Ruto was so caught up in her memories, she hadn't noticed the blue tektite that had slowly sneaked up on her. A blue tektite that had a special power. By now it was noon, and she stood up to return to the domain. Suddenly the tektite lunged at her, creating deep gouges in her left thigh. Crying out in pain, she turned to face her attacker. But before she could defend herself, the monster slammed itself into her, causing her to go reeling backwards towards the well. As she fell in, her head slammed into a rock, and she sank into the water she thought as she started to loose consciousness. And she continued to sink to the dark tunnel below. ********************************************************************  
Ruto groaned and rolled over. There was a severe pain in her left leg, but she dismissed it and kept her eyes closed. Suddenly she jumped up, remembering the events that had occurred. Her sudden movement caused a shock wave of pain throughout her body, and she sank to her knees. Gathering her breath, she leaned back to view her surroundings. She appeared to be in some sort of cabin. The object she had fallen from was a bed in the corner. A torch sat beside the door on the opposite side. To the left were a couple of jars, with a table and chairs sitting next to them. A chart was to the right of the bed on the wall, a window over the bed. She grabbed the sheets and pulled herself up to a sitting position on the bed. She examined her thigh to see how bad the wound was. It had scabbed over, but the sudden jerk of her muscles in getting of the bed had torn it back open. Fresh blood oozed from the wound. It ached terribly. As she lay back down, she heard someone come up some sort of ladder outside. She grew tense, worried about the person coming. Would he be nice? She found out as soon as he stepped through the door.  
  
A young blonde man dressed in green was hurrying down the road in kokiri village, carrying a roll of bandages in one hand, and some sort of putty in the other. He wondered as he headed in the direction of his house. He came upon a tree house with a balcony. He scrambled up the ladder quickly, and Link entered his home.  
  
Link entered his house, preparing to treat his patient. "Link!'" Ruto shouted. " What are you doing here?" He gave her a friendly irritable look. " I live here! I brought you here because I saw you washed up in the Lost Woods. You were hurt pretty bad." Ruto said nothing about this, but put her hands on her hips and put a lecturing look on her face. " Why haven't you come to visit me in the Domain? You're a terrible a man to have kept me waiting so long!" " I just got back actually." He said. " There was an avalanche on Snow Top Mountain in Termina. I had to protect the Gorons." Ruto softened her look, but quickly tensed back up when another wave of pain hit her. " Let's take a look at that leg now, shall we?" Carrying some bandages over from the table, he sat them down on the floor and took her leg by the knee, examining her wound. Butterflies filled Ruto's stomach as his fingers softly ran over her skin, checking for internal bleeding. "Well, it seems you have been moving a bit while I was gone." Link said, noticing the newly broken scabs. Ruto said nothing. She was busy taking pleasure in the soft touch of his hands. He took a strip of cloth and a bit of special adhesive he found in the forest. " Now listen carefully." Link said. " I am going to wrap this cloth around your leg to prevent more bleeding and to keep the wound from being infected. When I reach the count of three, I'll pull real hard to keep it from coming loose. It may hurt. Understood?" Ruto nodded, and Link started to wrap the gauze carefully around the wound. " OK, here goes. One." Link yanked hard with all his strength " Yow!" Ruto shouted, grabbing his shoulder for support. When the pain finally stopped, she let go of his shoulder and slapped it, seeming thoroughly upset with him. "Why didn't you let me know? You were supposed to count to three!" "If I gave you till three," he said. " You would have tensed up, and that would have been bad for your muscles while you healed." She contemplated his response, realizing how correct he was. " Where did you learn all this stuff?" She asked him. " I often got injured myself during my adventures." He said as he put the extra bandages in his belt. " I had to learn to self-treat my injuries, or I wouldn't have survived." As Ruto thought about her situation, she remembered something Link had said. " Hey, you said you found me in the Lost Woods, right? Well, I wasn't anywhere near the Lost Woods when I got knocked out. How did I get there?" " I found you next to the lake in the Lost Woods. There is a tunnel in the bottom that leads to the well by the entrance of Zora's Domain." " So that's how I got here!" she said, amazed. " I fell in the well! So," She said, starting to grumble. "Guess that proves how little I know about my own home. I can't believe I was ever chosen to be the Sage of Water." " Life has its little secrets for us." Link said comfortingly. " And speaking of secrets, where did you get that gouge? Looks like something pretty serious attacked you." " I was caught off guard by a blue tektite." She recalled. "It cut my leg and then body slammed me, making me fall back into the well and I hit my head." Link nodded gravely. " If it was a blue tektite that scratched you, then we better get going." Link stood up and headed for the door. "Wait a minute! What's the hurry?" she shouted. Link stopped and turned to face her. " I've recently discovered a new breed of blue tektite that scratched as well as slams its victim. As it does this, it secrets a unique toxic venom that causes the victim to die slowly." "You're joking!" Ruto shouted, her face turning pale. "How can something as simple as a blue tektite do something as deadly as that?" " I've seen it. A blue tektite scratched a crow. An hour later, as it continued to fly, it slowly died. It's a painful process. The crow was crippled with pain as it went. As it turns out, the larger the organism, the longer it takes for it to die, since a Wolfos that was bit took a few more days to die. It seems all the monsters are evolving, and I can't find the origin of this evolution. But I promise," he said crouching down beside her comfortingly. " I won't let that happen to you. You are too important to me to lose like this. I'll keep you safe." Ruto's heart jumped into her chest. She realized. " The scientist by Lake Hylia is developing an anti-venom." Link continued. " I'll send someone to let your father know you're alright. But we must hurry. We have only a few days before the venom starts to take effect. You rest, while I go get supplies. You'll need all the strength you can get." Link left, and rested for a moment outside the door to gather his mind. He thought. And he took off in the direction of the Kokiri mart.  
  
As link reentered his home an hour later, he saw Princess Ruto sitting on the bed, looking at the blanket she had wrapped up in with a tear in her eye. She looked up as he entered. " This is the blue blanket I made for you when you returned from Termina. To remind you of us. I can't believe you still have this." " I hold on to every gift with emotional value." He said. "Especially those from my friends. I find that the only proof of true friendship is through remembrance of fun times from the past." Ruto looked again at the blanket. " I learned how to sow just to make this for him." She whispered softly to herself. " And he has kept it all these years, he cares that much." And for the first time in her life, Ruto broke down and cried. 


	2. Trip to the Lake and Old Memories

Chapter 2: Trip To The Lake And Old Memories  
  
Th sun was starting to set, and they decided it was time to leave before it got too dark. Link placed the supplies on his horse, Epona, while Ruto watched from the balcony as linked packed the gear. He brought two bottles of red potion, both of his mirror shields from Ikana Canyon and from Desert Colossus; He brought the blanket Ruto made,( she didn't want to leave it) food to last a week, and both his Gilded Sword from Termina and his Biggoron Sword from Hyrule. When they where all set, Link walked over underneath the ladder and called to Ruto. "OK! We're ready! Do you think you can climb down?" " I doubt it. My leg is still real sore." Ruto said crankily. " Don't worry." he called out. " I'll be here to catch you if you fall." Ruto nodded slowly, and began to slowly creep down the steps. She hadn't gotten far though, when a spasm of pain sent her reeling off the edge. " Oh no!" she cried out as she fell off the ladder. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard, cold ground any second. But she soon felt strong arms quickly rap around her, and her fall quickly subsided. She reached out and gripped hard for support, and slowly opened her eyes. She was looking into the deep violet eyes of Link, as she sat there in his arms with her hers around his neck. " I told you I'd catch you!" he said grinning. For the first time, Ruto realized just how well built he had become, and she felt weak with emotion. ""Let's just go now." She said wearily. " Before something worse happens." Link carried her over and gently set her on top of Epona. She straddled her legs, and waited for him to mount. Link climbed up and sat behind her, holding the reins in front so Ruto couldn't fall off. " Are you ready?" he asked her. " I am ready. Now lets go! The pain in my leg is seriously annoying me." Link laughed and urged Epona into a steady trot. They quickly went through the entrance to the kokiri forest, on the road of another great adventure.  
  
The sun had set by the time they had reached Hyrule Field. Ruto was feeling a bit uneasy. She had never been so far from home after dark since her reappointment as the Sage of Water at Lake Hylia. Now she was going there again. Link looked around like a worried squirrel, checking for any signs of trouble. " What's the matter?" Ruto asked. "You seemed upset about something. What could possibly have you so worried? I'm not worried." She said bravely. Link said nothing, but kept looking around.  
  
Suddenly a bone came flying out of nowhere, hitting Link in the back of the head. "Ow!" he cried out, grabbing the back of his head. He turned around to see what hit him, and he beheld three stalchildren laughing at him, taking their own bones off and throwing them. " What are they?" Ruto asked. "They're the possessed skeletons of bad kids." Link said. " They usually appear in groups of three, and like causing mischief." Another bone came flying their way, this one hitting Ruto. "Ow! These brats are annoying me!" she snarled. " Could you do something about them?" "Sure. I already have an idea. Hold on!" suddenly he urged Epona into a gallop. The stalchildren threw their bones even faster, but none more connected. When the barrage finally stopped, they turned to see their attackers. All that was left was a skull and a few ribs each where three full skeletons once stood. "What happened?!" Ruto said surprised. "They used up all their bones throwing them at us." Link said. " They wasted their bodies doing that." Understanding what he meant, Ruto leaned back and rested against him, feeling pretty safe near him. He blushed, not being accustomed to being so close to a girl. " Oook. Maybe we better find a place to stay. It's getting too late to keep going." "Ok." Ruto responded. " As long as it's safe. I'll go with you anywhere." Link turned an even brighter red, and looked frantically for a place to stay before he became more embarrassed. "There!" He said, pointing off in the distance. Just over the next hill, Ruto made out the faint glow of candlelight ahead. " You see that Ruto? That's Lon Lon Ranch. If we hurry, we should get there before long." 


	3. a Trip to LonLon Ranch

Chapter 3: A Night At Lon Lon Ranch  
  
It took them about an hour to get to the ranch. Link knocked on the front door, hoping that Talon would for once wake up without a cucco in his ear and come when he was needed. When Link stopped beating on the door, a sleepy mustached farmer came out, rubbing his eyes. Link thought. " What's all the commotion? Who's there?" Talon grumbled. Then he opened his eyes. "Well, howdy son. Watchya doin' all the way out here this late at night? It's dangerous ya know!" " Me and my friend here need a place to stay for the night." Link said. " We were attacked by stal children on the way to the lake, and it got too dark to keep going. " "Well sure son." Talon said heavily. "But we only have the one bedroom. I 'pologize, but if ya want ta stay, you'll have ta sleep in the barn." Link nodded eagerly. "That is just fine thank you." As he and Ruto turned to head to the barn, Talon called out. " 'ey, Link! I gotta ask ya somtin' !" "What is it?" Link said. Talon scratched his head "Am I still dreamin' or is your purty little friend there blue?" " She's blue." Link confirmed "Oh.." Talon said , nodding. " Alright then. I'll just go back to bed and you and yer blue friend can get some shuteye too." With that, he turned and headed back inside. "He's a weirdo, isn't he?" Ruto said " Yeah, mostly. But he means well. Come on. We'll have to get our rest if we want to start early." They entered the barn and set the hale in piles for a mat. Link put his on one side, and hers no the other. " I hope this hay doesn't hurt my bandage as much as it hurts my sinuses." Ruto said snuffley. By now she was stiff and tired, and the muscles in her thighs were tight and cramped. Noticing her obvious discomfort, Link walked over. " I think it's time to change that bandage." He said, untying the old one carefully. She watched on as he skillfully changed the bandage in less than a minute. She massaged her leg, feeling the cramps and pains slowly ease up. As Link stood up, she searched her mind to find something to talk about. "So-uh- who did you send to tell my father?" she asked. Link gave her a mysterious grin. "Are you sure you want to know?" he said secretively. Ruto nodded. "Well, you know that skull kid who nearly annihilated Termina?" Ruto nodded again. " I sent him to do it." "What?!" Ruto shouted, shaking the rafters. "What if he blows everything up? Have you lost your mind? You can't send someone like that on an errand!" Links face grew stern " I had a feeling you would say that." He said. " You seem to forget that the mask of Majora controlled him. It really wasn't his fault. And anyways, without the mask, he has little to no power to do anything serious. You have to learn to trust people sometime." " I usually trust you." She said angrily. " That is just because I once saved your life. But if that can be your only reason to trust someone, then you will be paranoid for the rest of your life, and miserable because of it." Ruto felt hurt. This was the first time Link had chastised her, and tears began to well in her large eyes. Link noticed the effect he had on her and came back over to comfort her. "It's not that I don't care." He said. "It's just that I don't want you to be miserable. Paranoia is only good in danger situations." Ruto pulled away from him, and went back to her bunk. She knew he meant well, but she wasn't used to the pity he held in his voice when he spoke to her about trust and friendship.  
  
A loud noise woke Ruto from her sleep. She quickly sat up. A cucco was sitting in her lap, making the loudest noise it possibly could. "What do you think your doing?" she snarled at it. She pushed it off of her. It landed nearby and continued to make loud noises. But she wasn't worried about that anymore. As she looked around, she noticed that Link was missing. " Wake him up already?" she asked the cucco, indicating the bunk Link had slept in. The cucco finally stopped crowing and cocked its head. Ruto made an exasperated sound, and stormed out of the barn, in too grumpy a mood to notice the increased pain in her leg and the startling paleness of her skin near the wound.  
  
As she left the barn, she heard a whinny and a clatter of hooves off to the right. Curious, Ruto decided she would explore. As she drew closer to the sound, she heard a female voice ring out, "That's it Link! Just learn to keep her gate nice and even, and work on your pacing, and you've got it!" As Ruto came into the area, starting to realize the pain beneath the bandage, she saw a red headed girl in a tan and yellow dress yelling directions while Link rode around some sort of circuit made from the corral. Ruto's face went green with jealousy. She thought, her anger rekindled. As she came closer, Link saw her and drew to a stop. "Good morning!" He shouted out happily "What are you good morning me for?" she said huffily. Link was taken aback by her attitude. He wondered. Before he could ask though, the red head came over. "Hello!" she said cheerily. "You must be Ruto!" " And what if I am?" Ruto said. The girl's cheery attitude was somewhat diminished by this, but she didn't stop. " My name is Malon. You have a very thoughtful boy friend you know." She said indicating Link as he turned pink. "I'm not her boyfriend Malon. I already told you that." Malon giggled. " What do you mean?" Ruto asked. " Well. He got up bright and early and asked me to teach him how to ride softer so you'd be more comfortable on your trip." Ruto stopped being angry and was taken by surprise. " He did?" "Yep!" Then Malon came close to Ruto and spoke to her in a stage whisper. " Your lucky you know. Not every girl gets to be swept off her feet by a living legend and spend a few days riding his horse with him!" Link was no longer pink. He was bright red. Ruto giggled at his change of color. Link spoke up to save his dignity. "I just don't want her to get hurt." He said. This time both girls giggled, and Link tried to find something interesting in Epona's mane. He had no success. He always kept her clean. " Maybe we should go already. The sun has already risen, and we have to hurry if we want to reach the lab before dark." Malon giggled again, but Ruto just smiled, with a warm feeling in her heart. Her smile returned to a small frown. 


	4. The Storm

Chapter 4: The Storm  
  
As Ruto and Link once again found themselves in Hyrule Field, a steady downpour started to come down. They continued on for about two ours before it was too muddy and cold to go on. Link found an overhang and quickly hid both himself and Ruto, along with his horse. As the rain continued to come down, Ruto huddled close to Link to keep warm, while he busied himself with trying to start a fire. She shivered, and pulled the blanket from the pack to rap up in. Then, as an afterthought, she covered Link with it too. He took it gratefully, and they both sat side by side as they stayed close to Epona. Link to Ruto's hand and huddled even closer as he felt how cold she still was. Suddenly he was beside himself with embarrassment. Let's check your leg. We need to keep track of how the poison is progressing. Ruto reluctantly removed the blanket, and Link gasped. " Your leg! It's so pale! It's unnatural for it to be so pale." Ruto frowned. "Gee, thanks a lot." She said. "I guess the night in the barn caused the poison to take a stronger hold." Link said. "That's ok, Link. We are almost to the Lake anyway." "No, it's not ok. It'll be my fault if you die before we make it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened!" "Link, really. It's ok. Your were right, I am paranoid." She said, taking his head in her hands, making him look her in the eye. "But like I said, I do trust one person, and that person is you. I know that I can put my life in your hands any day and I'll be safe. So don't worry. We'll make it." Link looked at the ground, then looked back up at Ruto. "Thanks. That mean a lot to me." He said. "Don't mention it." She joked. And they spent the rest of the storm huddling close, and enjoying each other's company.  
  
As the storm let up, Ruto and Link mounted Epona and continue their journey. As they drew even closer, a pair of fences appeared in front of them. " Alright!" Link cheered. " These fences mark the entrance to Lake Hylia!" As they came closer, Epona whinnied, and stopped. " Ruto, we're going to back up and jump over these. Are you ready?" "Not really." She said. " But go ahead." Link backed up Epona a few paces, then galloped full throttle right towards it. Epona jumped once, twice, and over both fences she went. Ruto would have been impressed with Link's equestrian skills, but she was too busy trying to keep on the horse's back, She failed. As Epona cleared the second fence, Ruto slid sideways, and fell off, bouncing once and landing in a heap by the wall. As Link ran to her aid as she pulled herself up, and helped her stand she held her head, an aching pain in every joint she knew she had. "Oooh." She moaned. "Link?" "Yeah?" he said, shaken. "Unless we have no choice, I am NEVER riding that horse again." Link laughed, and swung her arm over his shoulder. " Enough said. We're close enough to the lab anyways. We can probably walk there." As they hobbled along, Epona followed them close behind. When they came over the next hill, a bright sparkle shone in the distance. "We're here." Link said." Lake Hylia." 


	5. The Bad News

Chapter 5: The Bad News  
  
The sun was slowly setting, and the final rays of the day were brilliantly reflected off the surface of the lake. But Link was in no mood to stop and watch the scenery. This was the prime breeding ground for blue tektite's, the monster that poisoned Ruto and put her life in danger. As he approached the Seaside Laboratory, A strange sound, like an explosion, came from within. This didn't surprise Link. The Scientist was always experimenting and blowing stuff up. Ruto, however, was quite alarmed. " Are you sure it's safe to go in there? It sounds like a war zone!" she said, as she readjusted the arm she had over Link's shoulders for support. "I've visited this eccentric fellow many times, Ruto. He knows what he is doing. He just has an odd way of going about it." As he pushed the door open, there was the sound of the breaking of glass, and a voice muttering " oh dear oh dear oh dear" over and over again. As they entered, A bald, white bearded old man was found busy tinkering with something, his back toward the couple. His back was hunched, and he was shortest person Ruto had ever seen. I Ruto thought. Link gently sat Ruto down in the chair by the door. She busied herself making disgusted faces at the different nasty looking fish in containers, while Link confronted the doctor. " Good evening doctor!" Link said, trying to sound optimistic. The doctor jumped in surprise, and another beaker fell to the floor with a crash. "Hmm? Who's that?" the doctor said in a quaking voice, fumbling to find his glasses. As he gingerly set them upon his nose and took a close look at him, he breathed a sigh of relief, and his voice became steadier. " Hello, son. A bit late for a check up, wouldn't you say? But don't worry. If you get an appointment, I should be able to get you in early next morning." " This is an emergency doctor." Link said impatiently. " And it's not for me, it's for my friend here." Link said, stepping aside so Ruto was in view. "I see. so what's the emergency?" the doctor said. " Two days ago, she was attacked by a blue tektite and got poisoned. I heard in Hyrule castle town that you had developed a antidote." " Ah, yes, I was afraid you would say that." The doctor said, with deep disappointment in his voice, like he was about to announce that the goddesses were monsters in disguise. " You do have an antidote, right?" Link asked, his voice growing tight and apprehensive. He didn't like the way the conversation was going, and by now, even Ruto was listening. "Well,." but the doctor said no more. Ruto waited, but nothing else was said. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She had grown very upset, since her life hung on the doctor's answer, and he refused to even give one. " Just tell us already! Do you have an antidote or not?" She shouted from her chair. The doctor, once again, jumped in surprise, and then hung his head. " No. I don't" 


	6. A New Quest

Chapter 6: A New Quest  
  
If Ruto's face wasn't blue, she would be red with anger instead of purple. ' You mean," Ruto said through gritted teeth. " that we came all this way for an antidote you claimed to have that never existed? You jerk! Now I'm going to die!" Sobs started to catch in her throat, and she put her face in her hands while Link tried to calm her down. When she had regained control, Link stood up and walked toward the doctor, who backed up in fear for his own well-being. Link stopped one foot in front of him, his head hung. The doctor cowered against his workbench while he watched and waited to see what Link would do. As Link looked up, a blank expression on his face, he asked, "Why don't you have an antidote?" he said simply. His attitude was so plain, everyone in there gave him a weird look. The doctor once again regained hi composure, and straightened his jacket. "Well," he said. " I do have the formula for an antidote, but I don't have all the ingredients. I need the gel from electric jellyfish in Zora's domain to finish the antidote." Ruto's eyes went wide. " You mean the last ingredient is those annoying jellyfish that me and Link found inside Jabu-Jabu's belly?" The doctor blinked, and gave her a blank stare. " I don't know about bellies, but I do know that without the final ingredient, this antidote is no good." Link turned around and picked Ruto back up. As he turned toward the door, the doctor called out, "Hey! Where are you going?" Ruto gave him a questioning look. "He's right Link. Where are we going? There is no way we can get the last ingredient before its too late." Link just increased his speed, a determined look upon his face. "I promised I would keep you safe." He said. " And I plan to hold to that promise!"  
  
Though Ruto vowed against it, both Link and Ruto got back on Epona and went full speed back the way they came. There was no incident going back over the fences, and they made good time, but unfortunately, their luck was again about to go through a drastic change. As they went flying by a strange plant, it shot out of the ground and spun through the air. A Pea- Hat. "Link! Something is chasing us!" Link looked over his shoulder, but didn't stop or turn around. "Link, what are you doing! We have to fight it!" "No." he said in a determined voice. " We have to keep going." As they continued to hurry, the Pea-Hat drawing even closer, Ruto tried again to change his mind. " If we don't stop and fight it," she said, " then it will eventually catch us, and we'll be caught off guard." "We'll make it!" he said. " You have to trust me." Ruto frowned. " I do trust you, but sometimes, you have to trust in someone, and believe me Link, we need to stop!" " NO! We'll make it!" The Pea-Hat was now inches away. Ruto was about to try again to change his mind, but it was too late. As it finally reached them, one of its many blades cut deep into Ruto's shoulder. She screamed out in pain, and Epona was so scared by Ruto's sudden outburst, she dumped Link and Ruto on the ground and tore off. Link got up and quickly examined her arm. The blade had gone deep, and it would be some time before it would heal. But fortunately, no poison of any sort was delivered. Link was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when he was rammed hard in the back by the Pea-Hat. He quickly regained his footing and pulled his sword out of it's sheath, the mirror shield in his hand. He thought, an angry fire burning in his eyes. I'll make sure this monster doesn't hurt anyone ever again. And then, Link did something that made even Ruto fear what he could do. 


	7. Secrets Told

Chapter 7: Secrets Told  
  
Link put his sword away. He wouldn't need it with what he was about to do. Reaching into a secret compartment in the back of his Ikana Mirror Shield, he pulled out a peculiar mask. It was of a face similar to Link's, but this one had white hair with war paint all over it. A pale blue cap sat on its head. Link placed the mask over his face, and suddenly he bent like he had a spasm of pain. Ruto tried to stand up to help, but she was now too weak to do anything. Even if she did stand, she would have fallen again in shock from what she saw. A bright light shone from Link's body. His eyes and hair turned white as red and blue marks drew themselves over his face. A strange armor formed over his body as he doubled in size. The color dripped from his tunic as if it had been bleached. The white leggings he usually wore turned black as night. He stood there for a moment, then extended his hand. Two blades magically appeared and intertwined to form a magnificent sword, seeming to be even taller than the biggoron sword he was so fond of. Ruto was terrified. She sensed incredible amounts of evil energy coming from someone she thought she knew all her life. Link aimed his sword at the Pea-Hat, which seemed to have been frozen in fear. He gave out a great battle cry, and an incredible bolt of magical energy shot out of the sword's end. It hit the Pea-Hat, and in a flash of light, what was a deadly monster was a pile of ashes on the ground. Ruto backed up against a nearby boulder, horrified by what she had witnessed. Link sheathed his sword, pulled on his face, and in a flash of light, he once again was a young Hylian boy in green with blonde hair. He replaced the mask in the back of his shield, and walked toward Ruto. She still had a pale face, and was still worried about what he would do. As he approached, he put his hands on his hips and smirked. " What's the matter? I don't bite." Ruto was not amused. " What did you do?" she said in a quaking voice. " That creature was vaporized!" Link sighed, and sat down beside her. " I think it's time I told you something. That mask which I put on is called the fierce deity's mask. It takes all the evil you have ever had, and combines it with you to create a super being, almost indestructible." " You mean that is the way you would look if you were evil?" Ruto asked tentatively. " Yeah, I suppose so." Ruto was pretty sure she understood, but she still had a bad feeling about the whole thing. " Where did you get such an awful mask?" she asked him. "Uh- I don't remember." He said evasively. " Your kidding? Surely such a powerful mask, you can't just forget where you got it can you? Tell me." " I can't." he said. Ruto gave him a firm look. " You'll tell me," she said, " or I'll find a way to steal it from you!" " Ok,Ok,OK!" he said, submitting. " I got it in Termina while I was on the moon." Ruto said nothing for a few seconds, pondering what this meant. Suddenly she burst into an angry frenzy. " But only Majora and the Evil Spirits were up there!" Ruto said. "One of them must have given it to you. And you still use it?! Are you crazy?" Link looked at her. " If it makes you feel any better, I promise I'll do my best never to use it again." Ruto smiled affectionately. " I'm just glad your safe." She said, leaning forward to give him a warm embrace. Suddenly she pulled back, her hand over her shoulder. " Oh, I'm so sorry!" Link said, moving to take her arm. " I should have listened to you. Now your hurt again. I'll get it fixed up." He pulled the gauze he used earlier out of his belt and used it to gently wrap her new wound. By now the sun had set, and Ruto's heart had once again sped up, as she realized she was alone under the stars with the boy she loved so much. She thought dreamily. Suddenly she was jarred out of her thoughts as a steady glow shown from the corner of her eye. When she turned to look, Link was performing some sort of movement, and a blue glow was rising from his hands. " Link, what in Hyrule are you doing?" " I'm performing a spell I learned a while back. It's called Nayru's Love, and it should keep us safe as long as my magic holds out." Suddenly the blue light spreaded out, and formed a crystal surrounding both Link and Ruto. Link, sat down exhaustedly beside Ruto, his head leaning back against the boulder they were by. He checked her bandage, and noticed that her skin was even paler now. But not much could be done. Ruto smiled contentedly. She wasn't afraid with Link nearby. "I love you." she whispered softly. " What was that?" Link asked. " Oh, nothing." Ruto said. " Just something I wish I could say to someone I know." 


	8. Sid the Skull Kid

Chapter 8: Sid the Skull Kid  
  
Ruto woke up with a severe ache in her neck. She thought grumpily. She turned and looked at Link, finding peace in the innocence of his sleeping face. She laughed inwardly, remembering when they first met inside the belly of Jabu-Jabu. She told him off, and he was a bit taken aback at first. Finally, Ruto had relented. But Link had to carry her the rest of the way. She could still remember the look on his face as he struggled to pick her up. And when they finally got out, she took him by surprise and scared him off a log into the water. She giggled, but soon felt quite alone. she thought. She bent over him and gently shook him. His eyes flew open and he jumped up like he had sat on a Bombchu. " What, huh, uh, where, where is the fire?" He yelled, dazed. Ruto broke down laughing at the lost look on his face. Once Link realized where he was. He calmed down and grinned sheepishly. Ruto stood up slowly, using the boulder for support. Only now did she realize how weak she had become from the poison, and sank back to the ground. " Ruto!" Link cried out in alarm, running to her side. Her breathing was heavy, and to Link's horror, Ruto's fins went limp for a moment, a sign of fading energy. " We better hurry." He said. He put her arm over his shoulders, and stood her up. " Can you walk?" He asked worriedly. " Naw, you think?" Ruto said, in a bad mood. Link slowly set her back down. "What are you doing Link?" Link didn't answer, but pulled a faded blue ocarina out of his pocket, and slowly started to play a smooth melody that rolled over the grassy land. As each note rolled with the hills, Ruto felt like she was back at Lon Lon Ranch. But the music didn't improve her mood. " What are you doing? Music isn't going to get us anywhere." Link stopped playing and waited. Ruto also waited, curious as to what Link was looking for. Slowly the sound of steady hoof beats could be heard in the distance. As the sound grew ever louder, a cloud of dust became visible on the horizon. As it drew nearer, a flowing white main could be seen, at which point Ruto yelled, " It's Epona!" As Link's faithful horse drew even nearer, a new development occurred. Over the hoof beats, an impish voice could be heard. " Woah, horsey! Woah!" As Epona came to a halt in front of Link, a small puppet-like boy fell over the horse's head and landed in Link's arms. Though Ruto had never seen this small child before, Link greeted him like an old friend. " Hello! It's good to see you again! Did you deliver the message to King Zora?" The boy jumped from Link's arms to the ground and dusted off his clothes, which seemed to be made of fallen leaves. " Sure, Link! Though it took me a while to remember the song to get into that place. It was so wet and moist, I was afraid I would mold!" Link laughed heartily, then noticed the blank look on Ruto's face. " Ruto, I'm sure you must remember this fellow. I told you much about him. This is one of the skull kids of the Lost Woods, but he is also one of my personal friends. Though he doesn't like to be introduced this way, I would like you to meet the imp who nearly destroyed Termina. Skull kid, this is Ruto, a good friend of mine and the princess of Zora's Domain." Ruto gasped, but all the skull kid did was whisper, " She looks a lot like Lulu from Termina." Ruto pointed in disbelief, a shocked look on her face. " You mean you were the skull kid who tried to crash the moon into Termina and destroy the world?" Skull Kid frowned. " Your rude." And he continued as he turned to Link. " Your right, I don't like being introduced that way. Makes people think I'm bad. From now on, I'm Sid. Sid the Skull Kid. Remember that."  
  
"So Sid, how did you get Epona?" Link asked curiously. "Well, I was heading back to the woods, since the message had been delivered. Suddenly this thing," Sid said motioning towards Epona. " came flying out of nowhere and knocks me to the ground. When she reached the log leading into the woods, she shied away, like she just realized she hated dark entrances. Well, I knew that she was raised at Lon Lon Ranch, so I got on and started to lead her in that direction. Suddenly I hear a strange noise that made me think of Cucco coops, and she went tearing off in that direction with me still on her. When she finally stopped, I was looking up in your face." Link rubbed the back of his head, an embarrassed grin on his face. " Sorry about that. I had played Epona's Song. It's a melody I learned when I got Epona that makes everyone who hears it think of the farm. Because Epona simply loves the farm, she goes running wherever the song came from. I use it to call her from long distances." Ruto's eyes went wide. " So that's why you played that song! You knew we wouldn't make it in time on foot." " You got it." Link said, grinning. Sid spoke up. " Too late for what?" Link had a strange look on his face. Like he wanted to tell, but he felt like he shouldn't. Finally he made a decision, and he explained the whole story, from the poisoning to having to go back for jellyfish gel. As each detail was revealed, the look on Sid's face grew grimmer and darker, "Sounds serious." He said. " Of course it's serious!" Ruto practically yelled. " If we don't hurry, I'll end up dead!" Sid grimaced. " Man, you are seriously rude!" he said. Link broke up the impending fistfight. " We gotta go. It's already after noon." "I'll come with!" Sid said excitedly. " Why should you?" Ruto said haughtily. " Because I want to, and you can't stop me!" Ruto made an exasperated sound, but gave up the argument. Once they all mounted Epona, with Sid riding on Link's shield strap, they continue the journey. 


	9. They Conquer the River

Chapter 9: They Conquer The River  
  
They rode all day without a problem. The sun was just starting to set when Ruto began to feel light headed and woozy. She let Link know, and they puled over so he could check her bandage. "Let's see how your doing." He pulled away the bandage, and was horrified but what he saw. The wound itself was a pale white color. The muscle of her calf was severely swollen. As he sat there gaping at it for a moment, and he could see the sweat forming on her leg. "We better hurry if we are to get the medicine in time." He said worriedly. Ruto tried to stand up, but she had gotten so weak, she began to fall back down. Link caught her before she hit the ground. "Maybe you should just leave me. " She said wearily. "Nothing will stop the poison. I won't make it." "Don't say that!" Link said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "You have to make it. Even if I have to carry you the rest of the way." He gently scooped her up into his arms and went back to were Epona and Sid were waiting. He carefully remounted, still holding Ruto in his arms. "Sid, do you think you can take the reins?" Link asked the skull kid. Sid smirked. "You seem to forget I had stolen her once from you. As long as she knows it's alright, I can steer fine." " Good" Link said. He set her gently in his lap while Epona galloped to their destination. He changed her bandage, then took her back in his arms. By now she was sweating feverishly, seeming to be torn by waves of pain. "Just hold on." Link whispered softly to her. "Just hold on."  
  
The sun had set by the time they reached the river. "Do you think we should set up camp?" Sid asked. "NO." Link said determinedly. "We have to keep going for Ruto's sake." "Well, we have two ways we can go. We can jump this fence right here, or we can cut through the water and go the rest on foot." "We'll go on foot." Link said. "Can't risk jarring her in a jump." Link carefully dismounted Epona and sent her back to the ranch. "You better get on my shield strap, Sid. These are fast waters." Sid mounted and they trudged across the water. Once reaching land, they continued. "Link..." Ruto moaned, clutching the front of his tunic. "Everything is going to be alright, Ruto." Ruto smiled weakly, the sweat dripping off her forehead. " Like I said." She stated weakly. "I'll put my life in your hands any time." As they continued on, Octorocks popped out of the water. They began to shoot stones at the trio. "Sid." Link said. "Take my bow from my back and use it to beat those creeps." Sid did as he was told and fended them off until they were crossing the bridge near Zora's domain. They quickly moved from rock bridge to rock ridge until finally, they were standing in front of the water fall leading to Zora's Domain. Link set Ruto down gently in front of him and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He began to play a gentle, flowing melody. When he finished, the water slowed down and parted, revealing the entrance to the Domain. Link picked Ruto back up. "Let's go Sid." Link said, and they nimbly jumped through.  
  
As they entered, Sid and Link were able to make out the different parts of Zora's Domain. The throne room was up the stairs down the path, and the local store was the winding path down to the right. You could see the waterfall in the background and the water below to the left. Link didn't stand there long, though. Before long, he was tearing through the paths of the domain, hurrying to the throne room to gain the kings permission to enter the sacred lake of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Sid could barely keep up as he ran up the staircase, bursting through into the chamber. "Hello Link!" said the large king from atop his throne. Then the king beheld the limp form of his own daughter and turned deathly pale. "Did you not find the cure as promised?" he said. "Forgiver me you highness." Link apologized. "But I need an electric jellyfish from the bowels of Jabu-Jabu to complete the formula and cure your daughter." "Then you shall have your jelly fish." The king proclaimed. "But come, surely you are weary from your journey. I will send my strongest men for the jellyfish. In the meantime, you may rest in Ruto's room. I would offer a guestroom, but unfortunately, we are not accustomed to guests. We will also send a physician to help you maintain her good health. I don't want anything to happen to her." Link bowed humbly, careful not to drop Ruto. "Thank you your highness." "You will find Ruto's room behind the water fall. It was carved there a years after you saved her from Jabu-Jabu." Link bowed again, and left the room. He walked down the stairs and continued on to the waterfall. He walked underneath and entered the room, The water soaking his tunic as he went. Sid, though disliking water, followed.  
  
Upon entering the room, a large bed became visible on the opposite side. It appeared to be constructed of corral, with red seaweed for blankets. A canopy was made of the same material. Among the puddles of water, there were a large variety of shells on the floor. Against the wall was a vanity, a giant clamshell for a mirror. Link walked over, gently set Ruto down in the bed, and tucked her in. he sat down in the chair near to her. It wasn't long before the physician arrived. He gave her a dull check up and a bottle of red potion. After the doctor left, Ruto had regained consciousness. Her sweating and fever had also gone down. Too bad this is only a temporary solution. Link thought bitterly. "Where am I?" she asked slowly, still in no condition to move. "We are in your room back at Zora's Domain." Ruto smiled weakly. "So you didn't give up on me. I had a feeling you wouldn't." Link laughed inwardly. "How do you feel?" "Like I fell from the top of Hyrule Castle." She said, reaching for his hand. "But other than that, I'm fine." She slipped her hands into his, and he gripped it tightly. "Everything will be just fine. I promise. I already know how to get back in a third of the time it took us to get here." "That's great. " she said. He let go of her hand, and got up. "Where are you going?" she asked worriedly. "I'm going to get us some dinner. We haven't eaten in a while, and our stocks ran out earlier today." He said as he left. Ruto nodded and rolled over, drifting off to sleep.  
  
When Link returned with the fish he bought at the Zora mart, Ruto was sitting in the chair by her vanity. "I see that red potion is doing it's job." He said. Ruto stood up, holding onto the chair arm for balance. She walked over to him, and rested against him. "You're sure we can make it back to that weirdo in time for the anti-venom?" she asked. Link took her by the shoulders and pulled away, looking her right in the eye. "I won't lie to you. I'm note sure if this is a quest that I'll succeed in. But I will do the best I can." Ruto pulled away and laid back down on the bed. "That's all I needed to hear." She said.  
  
By now it was dark, and they decided to sleep for the night. Link slept in the chair, and Sid slept outside the door just inside the waterfall. Ruto was lying in bed, but she wasn't sleeping. I still can't believe he would go all this way to save me. His life is much more important than mine. She rolled over to look at him. Link was peacefully sleeping, his swords and shields resting against the wall. If only he knew how I feel for him. She thought forlornly. Then I wouldn't have to beat around the bush about it. Getting up, she crawled off of the bed and lent against his legs, starting to feel drowsy. This may not be too comfortable, she thought, but I wouldn't have it any other way. 


	10. The Opponent Is Revealed

Chapter 10: The Opponent is Revealed  
  
Link woke up to find Ruto resting peacefully against him, Her elbow sitting in his lap. Though taken off guard, he didn't wake her. Slowly he got up and left while Ruto slept. By the time Ruto woke up, Link had returned. "Your father's men have brought the jellyfish gel. Now all we have to do is get it back to the lab. And we better hurry. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." "Why? How do you know something is going to happen?" Ruto asked inquisitively. "Call it a hunch." Link said simply, hiding his left hand as the Triforce began to glow even brighter than before. I haven't told her about the Triforce. He thought. And if I do, she may get jealous about Zelda and me. I better keep this quiet. "We better go."  
  
Link was right. It wasn't long before a rumor was heard among the Zora's; that a man of great evil and power rivaling that of Ganondorf himself was coming. And he wasn't happy. As they were heading back to the entrance to Zora's domain, a terrible thunderclap rent the air. All but the trio fled the scene as this man entered the Domain.  
  
The man had solid, flaming red hair, marking him as a Gerudo. He was well built, with black armor and a flowing red cape. Only his face marked him different than Ganondorf himself. Armies of Gerudo pirates were right behind them. "Are you Link?" the man called out in a deep, booming voice. "I am." Link answered. "Then you are the Hero of Time, rescuer of many lands and the diplomat of Hyrule?" "I am." Link confirmed. "At last," the stranger said, drawing his broad blade sword. "I have found my opponent." He cam to about five feet of Link and stopped. "I am Lord Giro, the new leader of the Gerudos. I understand a rumor going about that you are the man who defeated Ganondorf, the last leader of the Gerudos. Is this not true?" "I am." Link said. "But I am not you opponent. I have more important things to do than to fight right now. So if you will excuse me, we were just leaving." Link began to pass Giro, but stopped when he found a blade pressed against his throat. "You'll fight," sneered the Gerudo. "Or I'll kill everyone in this Domain." Link eyes blazed, glancing over his shoulder at Ruto. He turned back towards Giro. "Very well. I except." He drew his Biggoron's Sword from its sheath. "Good!" laughed the evil man. " I was hoping my creation of new monsters wouldn't go to waste!" "You created those Monsters?" Link said, his rage obvious in his voice. "Then you're the one responsible for Ruto's illness! I'll make you pay." "Well, then let's see what you can do." Said Giro. "But I warn you, you won't be able to defeat me as easily as you did my father." "Your father?" Link asked, completely bewildered. But he didn't stay confused long before he was body slammed to the ground. "Ha!" crowed the Gerudo. "You're far too slow!" He slashed downward fiercely, giving Link barely any time to block. "But I don't understand." Link said, struggling against the opposing blade. "Are you telling me Ganondorf is your dad?" "He was." Said Giro. " Until you defeated him. Now I will triumph were father has failed: the destruction of the Hero of Time!"  
  
Ruto was quickly surrounded by Gerudo guards, and watched horrified as Link battled on with the fierce pirate. It soon became obvious, however, that Giro was not as dependent on magic as his father. He blocked everyone one of Link's blows with the greatest of ease, and quickly countered with his own, usually leaving a red streak where it had struck. I have got to do something! she thought, panicking. But what can I do? Suddenly a burst of inspiration hit her, and she stealthily began to focus her energy.  
  
Meanwhile, Link was battered and bruised, barely holding his own against the man in front of him. His blood began to coat his Kokiri tunic, staining it a dark crimson color. The leather of his gauntlets was worn through at the knuckles. He pulled away to gather his breath, and wiped his mouth, taking no notice of the blood that now covered the back of his hand. "Give up." Giro said, laughing. "There is no way you can win. And if you somehow manage to take me down, my army will be the ones who will finish the job." Link looked over Giro's shoulder; just realizing exactly how many soldiers were there, anxious to help their leader. Looks like I have failed Ruto after all. He thought forlornly. He looked over at Muleteer angrily. But I will at least see to it that he doesn't harm anyone else. Link Got back up and charged quickly, hoping to throw Muleteer off guard. Muleteer stepped aside and tripped the young hero, causing him to fall on his back. Before he could rise, Link found a blade pressed against his throat, a grinning Giro at the hilt. "Looks like you've lost." He jeered. "Know my father shall be avenged, and with the hero of time gone, I will take over Hyrule in my father's place!" Link closed his eyes, waiting to die. Giro began to lean on the sword and Link began to feel it cut his skin. Suddenly a loud yell met his ears, and he felt the blade withdraw from his throat. He opened his eyes and looked towards Ruto.  
  
In amazement he saw Ruto beginning to glow a fluorescent blue, her eyes squinted in concentration. Before long, the air began to vibrate with the increased magic, and her Gerudo captors began to realize something was wrong. The Gerudo's turned towards her, their spears pointed straight at her heart. But before they could attack, Ruto opened her eyes, which glowed a deadly blue color. She extended her arm, and shouted out in a loud voice. Water shot from her finger tips, and hit the nearest Gerudo in the chest, knocking it flat.  
At this time Giro and Link heard the noise, and Giro backed off. Link sat up and when he saw what she was doing, he yelled to her. "Ruto, stop! You'll use up all your energy, and then you wont be able to resist the poison!" Ruto turned towards him, sweat beginning to form on her forehead, the glow in her eyes fading. "No!" she said in a misty voice, the strain obvious in her words . "I must... help... defeat him..." She turned back to the battle, and knocked a squadron of Gerudos into the water. At this point she fell to her knees, her power as the Sage of Water fading by the second. "I must...protect...the Domain." Then with one final blow, she defeated the rest of the Gerudo pirates, and then collapsed.  
  
As soon as she fell, Link got up and limped to her side. As soon as he took her into his arms, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Guess I deserve to be the Sage of Water after all." Link grinned, thankful she was alright. "Let's go. We still have to get that antidote." He helped her stand, and once Sid came out of hiding, they began to head out. Suddenly an arrow flew from a cliff, lodging itself in the tip of Sid's hat. The group looked up, and on a ledge over the door stood Muleteer, grinning defiantly. He jumped down from the outcropping, blocking the way out. "There is no way for you now!" He said, sounding triumphant. "You won't escape me now!" Link and Ruto tried to back out of swinging range, but Link stumbled and feel, finding himself helpless at the feet of his enemy. "Now you'll die!" Giro swung his sword in a fierce downward arc. Ruto's expression turned to horror as she saw the blade heading toward him. "Link, no!" 


	11. The Final Escape

Authors's Notes: I realize that this is proabbly my first authos notes in possibnly ever, but I felt I wanted to say a ew thigns before you begin to read teh next chapter. First, I'd like to thank those who've read my story. This was my first fan fiction and I'm pleased to see many of you have enjoyed it. Second, If it seems I've been ignoring your reviews I apologize. I not accustomed to changing a story once it's finished, and I had finished this one long before I heard of this place. That is why you usually won't find author's notes on this one but will find them on my Star Fox fanfiction, which is still in progress. Third, I'd like to let you know that this chapter is very short is is merely a filler to explain a scene transition. You can expect a big battle coming up plus some near death experiences, so keep reading. Again, thank you

Chapter 11: The Final Escape  
  
Link saw the blade heading in his direction, and thrust his left hand out in front of him. "Stop!" As he said that single word, the Triforce of Courage glowed brightly on the back of his hand, the blood on his gauntlet dissolving into thin air. A bright flash of golden light exploded from him, sending Giro reeling on to his back. Ruto's eyes flew open, stunned by what she just witnessed. Link never told me he had Triforce powers! She didn't have long to ponder this fact though, before Link grabbed her by the hand and yanked her away from the entrance. Sid followed closely, not wanting another arrow to strike him. As he pulled those that did out of his wooden hide. "Where are we going?" Ruto asked, barely keeping her balance, struggling to keep up. "Link, why are we running AWAY from the entrance? We have to go back!" Link didn't respond, but kept running until he reached the shore waters of the Domain. "What are we stopping here for?" Ruto asked irritably. Link pointed into the water, where a small doorway was just visible. "That is why." Link pulled her into the water, but a barrage of arrows began to strike the water all around them. As they looked up, they saw a group of Gerudo archers firing arrows from a ledge farther up the path. "My turn!" Sid said, stepping in the line of fire. None of the arrows hit, though some came very close. Sid reached into his tunic and pulled a small brown bag out from underneath. Before the archers had time to reload their bows, Sid pulled a hand full of deku nuts from the pouch and threw them at the Gerudos, causing a bright flash of light, which temporarily blinded them. " Let's hurry." Sid said, jumping into the water. "That won't hold them off for long." As they dove deep into the murky water, the Gerudo's vision returned, and they continued to fire arrows. By then, however, they were too deep to be reached and passed safely into the entrance.

We're going to make it! Ruto thought excitedly, her heart beat picking up pace. However, as they continued to swim through the underwater tunnel, she once again began to feel light headed and woozy. Her fever began to rise, and her stamina began to decrease rapidly. Oh no! I'm starting to feel sick again. I might not make it out of the tunnel. She saw a light, and the tunnel ended and she found herself on the floor of lake Hylia. But by the time she started to surface, her time had run out...


	12. Back at the Lake

Chapter 12: Back At The Lake  
  
Ruto's eyes fluttered, and she looked up into Link's face. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "You passed out before we got out of the warp tunnel." Ruto groaned, realizing that she had a pounding headache. " Where are we?" "I thought you of all people would know." Sid said from behind Link. "This is Lake Hylia. We're all almost to the lab." Ruto frowned. "I have a few choice words for you, but they can wait till we get the antidote." She looked back to link. "I also have few questions for you too. Once I'm better though, you better answer them." Link laughed and gently sat her up. "Can you stand?" "I don't think so. You were right. I wore my resistance out using my powers." Link scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her in the direction of the Lab, which was visible not far in the distance. Ruto let herself relax in the warmth of his body, when her fingers ran over a gouge on his chest. "Oh, Link! We need to stop for a moment. You badly injured." "I'm fine." He said as they passed the stone towers that stuck up through the water. "But you could die." She protested. "I don't want you to go that far for me." "Yeah, Link." Sid piped up. "Don't get yourself killed for her. She's not worth it." Link grinned as Ruto and Sid exchanged dirty looks. "Ruto." He said, drawing her attention to his face. "You should know by now there is not a distance I would go to protect you." Ruto blushed and turned away.  
  
By this time, they reached the Lab. Sid opened the door for them, since Link was carrying Ruto. The doctor was waiting for them. "Ah, I see you made it. Do you have the Jellyfish Gel?" Link set Ruto down in the chair by the door and pulled the jar out of his tunic. The doctor took the jar and began immediately. "It should take me about an hour to complete the formula." He called over his shoulder. "It should be done by then." Link sat on the ground by Ruto, who slept in the chair. Sid was over by the water tank in the back of the Lab, trying to see the bottom through the bars. The doctor was diligently at work.  
  
An hour later, the doctor woke Link up from his dose and handed him a pouch with a strong smelling blue cream in it. "It's done." Link took the cream from the doctor and carefully sniffed it. "So this will get rid of the poison?' he asked curiously. "Yes, but there are a few perplexing complications. Because of the freshness of the gel, it still had it's magical quality, so technically, you got back too soon. It will only work if it's applied to the lips of the affected person on the slightly submerged platform Surrounded by pillars in the lake." Link nodded in understanding. "If it should spill on something, can it be applied from that object?" the doctor nodded. "As long as it's applied within a few minutes." "Good." Link stood up and gently shook Ruto from hr sleep. " What is it?" she said sleepily. "It's time to go. We have the antidote." Ruto opened her eyes. "Why do we have to leave to use the antidote?" Link scooped her up in his arms and headed out the door. Sid was already outside. "Because of the magic in the gel, it will only work at that slightly underwater platform with pillars we passed. We have to put it on your lips while on that platform, or it wont work." They approached the water and waded into the middle of the rocks. Link sat Ruto down, and sat in the ankle deep water with her, the pouch in his hand. Sid sat on the beach, waiting. "Okay, here we go." As he reached for the gel, a loud splash met their ears and they were completely drenched. As they looked towards the water, they saw Giro standing on one of the shorter pillars, soaking wet with an angry frown on his face. "Not so fast." He said angrily. "I have worked too hard to fail. You both will die today."  
  
Link cursed himself under his breath. "He must have followed us through the warp tunnel. We shouldn't have waited so long." Ruto began to stand up, but was overcome by pain and collapsed back to the ground. She was now sweating so much, drops were falling into the water. Link stood in front of her, his sword drawn. "Don't worry." Link called over his shoulder. "I'll protect you." She nodded, and then winced as the pain in her thigh began to pulsate. She could feel the poison starting to take firmer hold. I hope he can protect me. she thought.  
  
Link charged with his sword drawn, eager to slash down the evil man in front of him once and for all. There swords clanged, sparks flying about, singing Link's eyebrows. "You're not going to get away with this Giro!" Link slashed low, aiming for the feet. But Muleteer jumped nimbly aside. "I can't believe father was beaten so easily by a clumsy oaf like you. You aren't worthy of the title Hero of Time." Link slashed angrily, trying his best to defeat Muleteer. He missed again, this time Giro landing in front of the bridge leading out to the center of the lake. "You want me?" Giro asked mockingly. "Come and get me." Before Link could even blink, Giro was half way across the bridge to the island in the middle. "I'm not going to be outfoxed by a scum bag like you!" Link roared with fury. He quickly pulled out his ocarina and played the Serenade of Water. Muleteer looked behind himself, unable to see Link anymore. The fool must have given up. he thought to himself Guess he knew he wouldn't be able to beat me before the poison destroys the Zora. He looked back in front of himself and nearly ran headfirst into Link, standing on the seal of the Water sage. Ruto's Seal. He stumbled backward, almost falling into the water. "Surprised to see me?" Link asked menacingly. "Let's just say you're smarter than I thought you where." Giro shot back. Muleteer pulled his sword back out, ready for battle. Link already had the gilded sword out, and the fight continued.  
  
From the main land, Sid could see the sparks flashing in the sky. "Woah!" he said. "Glad your not over there right now, are you princess?" he turned to look at Ruto, and was extremely surprised to see a strained look on her face. She was breathing heavily, shuddering with each breath. Her muscles began twitching, forcing her to her knees. "Are you okay princess?" Sid asked uncertainly. Ruto looked up, the pain on her face more obvious than ever. "How.. do ... you think... I'm doing?!" She asked angrily, desperately trying to stay conscious. Suddenly her body started convulsing, causing her to lean on her hands for support. "I... can't... breath..." She said in a barely audible whisper. Suddenly she closed her eyes and collapsed. "Princess!"  
  
Link heard Sid's cries of panic, worry flashing across his face. "Giro. This is it. We will have one last charge. Whoever remains standing will be the one left alive." Giro , now winded from the assault, agreed readily. "You will regret ever facing me, Hero." He shouted defiantly. Link said nothing more but readied his sword. With one final roar, they charged at each other, full power, swords drawn. Where they met, thunder had clapped, lightning flashed, and with a clash of steel the victor was decided.  
  
Link stood there, his sword buried deep within Giro's heart, the tip sticking out of the back, covered in blood. "So you've won, Hero." Giro said, blood starting to come from the corners of his mouth. "But.. I'll still... break the seal." He said, his life leaving him. "All ... it takes... is ... the death... of ... one sage." Link pulled his sword out of Giro's chest, allowing the dying man to fall on the ground. Giro looked up at his face. "There you stand, looking so smug." He declared angrily. "You may have won the battle, but your friend will still perish." Suddenly Giro reached into his belt and produced a small dagger. With incredible speed, he thrusted it at Link, cutting a hole in the medicine bag and imbedding the small blade deep within Link's right leg, causing him to cry out in pain. He removed the dagger from his leg and covered it with his hand, pulling it away to find his palm coated red. His other hand held the medicine bag to his chest, desperately trying to keep it from it all poring into the water. Giro grinned. "Even if... you do... manage... to save... that precious ...powder from... all falling into... the lake." Giro said, talking between breaths. "You'll never... get there... in time." Giro began laughing, blood starting to come up from his throat in great amounts. He then fell down next to his sword, never to get up again.  
  
Link grasped his injured leg, desperate to get to Ruto before it was too late. There is no warp tune back to the shore. Link thinks to himself. And I won't be able to call Epona over and ride her back with my injured leg. I'm going to have to hope I can hobble back fast enough. Link began running back across the bridge as fast as he could, blood running down the side of his leg as the pain continued to rise. Grains of the potion began to slip between his fingers. But not many. I might make it! Link thought to himself. I'm going to save Ruto!  
  
Suddenly the pain in his right leg increased as it caught on a board sticking up from the bridge, making him fall on his face. He fell right into the powder, his eyes filled with grains of medicine as he watched the rest slip through the boards and into the water. "NO!" Link shouted, desperately trying to grab some of it before it reached the water. "Why do this good news bad new situations always happen to me?" He shouted to the wind. Tears streaming down his face, Link got up and continued to hobble as fast as he can back to the others. Sid was the first to see him back "How is Ruto?" Link asked him. Sid's eyes went wide. "Link! Your bleeding!" he said in surprise. "We'll worry about that later!" Link said "How is Ruto?" "Oh her." Sid said, stepping aside. Link looked horrified as he saw Ruto's lifeless body on the ground. "No!" he said in disbelief. "I'm supposed to save you." He said, his tears streaming back. "But I can't even save my own friends." He held her close, hoping somehow his Triforce of Courage hoping somehow it would bring her back. Nothing happened.  
  
Link began to grieve more openly when all of a sudden Sid said "Hey Link: What's that on your face?"Link put a finger to his mouth, feeling small grains against his hand. "The medicine!" he cried, his face lighting up. "There may still be a chance to save her!" "But Link, that potion is on your mouth. And the doc said the potion has to touch her mouth. Do you know what that means?" Sid replied. Link looked at Sid, realizing what he meant. "Well Sid, I guess you're going to have to look away." Sid quickly turned around. Link began to bend over Ruto, knowing what he must do to save her life. 


	13. Ruto Gets Her Wish

Author's Notes: Well, here it is: The final chapter of my Zelda fan fiction "Ruto's Wish". Brought to you by popular demand. ( And a few odd threats against otherwise.) As some of you probably guessed, there is a kiss involved. But in a way where Link is not romantically involved with Ruto. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I already have some ideas for a sequel, so look out for the first couple chapters in the next few months.  
  
Chapter 13: Ruto Gets Her Wish  
  
Darkness. No matter which way she looked, all Ruto could see was darkness.Is this what being dead is like? It seems pretty bland for the afterlife. She continued to look around. It looks a lot like the inside of the Water Temple. Maybe I am dead. Suddenly the idea sank in and she instantly became grief stricken. But that mean that I will never see my father again! Nor my friends... Nor Link. She felt if she where still alive, she would be crying. I was hoping this adventure would bring us together, but now we are further apart, with no way for me to get back. She went quiet, sure that everything was in vain. If only I could have just one kiss... suddenly she became quite aware. I felt something! she thought to herself. I really felt something! Maybe Link has found a way to reach me! she began to feel new life energizing her spirit. The darkness surrounding her began to brighten. She could feel herself coming back to Earth. Suddenly she slowly opened her eyes, the feeling of Link's lips on hers sending her through all new sensations. She sat up slowly, not wanting their intimate moment to end. This is what I always wished for. she thought. A chance to prove the way I feel.  
  
Link pulled away as she sat up, a joyous look upon his face. "You're alive!" he cried out, Sid dancing about happily. Ruto said nothing, but sat there for as moment with a blank look on her face. Suddenly she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Link slowly returned the gesture.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Link smiled warmly. Ruto pulled back to look at his face. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Link! were you crying?" she said, looking at his wet, reddened eyes. Link suddenly turned away and wiped his face.

"Yeah.." he said sheepishly.

"Did you really care that much?" she asked in disbelief. Link said nothing but began to blush. "Do you love me?" Ruto asked all of a sudden, almost immediately regretting saying those words. Link looked surprised.

"What!?" he said, his eyes wide. He didn't know how to say this without sounding biased or uncaring. Suddenly it came to him and he began to smile. "I love all my friends equally as a part of my family. All of the sages, my friends, they're the world to me. Without any of you, this life of mine would have no meaning. I'd still ba a lonely little boy alone amongst the Kokiri. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, You're one of my best friends, and I owe a lot to you. But I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment yet. I hope you understand."

At first Ruto was disappointed. But after thinking about his words, she returned the smile. "That's good enough for me!" they sat there for a moment, when Ruto noticed Link's leg. "Oh, your hurt!" Link grinned.

"Ah, I'm alright." He reassured her.

"Yeah!" Sid said, not to be overlooked. "It'll take more than some old dagger to take my buddy down!" Link laughed.

"We'll Ruto, I guess you better be getting home. Don't want to worry your father now. I promised him you'd go right back as soon as you were better." Ruto nodded in agreement. She jumped into the lake, preparing to take the under water path back to Zora's Domain.

" Thanks again Link!" she called out. "And thanks for the portal locations! Now it'll be easier for me to visit!" Link had a perplexed look on his face as Ruto disappeared below the lake's surface. It's amazing . She if possibly the most blunt and straight forward person I know, yet she never fails to surprise me. 

"So Link, are we heading back to the Forest now?" Sid piped up. Link smiled.

"I guess we are. Hold on. I'm taking us the short way home." Link pulled out the ocarina a second time and played the Minuet of Forest. He looked at the blood beginning to clot on his leg and laughed inwardly as green lights began to swirl around them. Coming home with stains and blood without telling where I had gone. Saria is going to be so mad at me for this.  
  
The End


End file.
